


"Their World"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds out and Naomi isn't sure.<br/>This story is a sequel to "New World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Their World"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the _World Series_. 
> 
> Thank you, oh Beta Beast. 
> 
> //Indicates thought.

## "Their World"

by Suzie

Author's webpage: <http://www.homestead.com/TSFiction/WrittenWord.html>

Author's disclaimer: Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. No money has changed hands. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

* * *

**"THEIR WORLD"**  
by Suzie ~~ December 1999 

Jim reached over and clicked off the alarm just as it began to buzz. He rolled over and gathered the love of his life into his arms. Blair sighed quietly and snuggled against Jim's chest. 

"Love you, Babe," Jim whispered, brushing the hair off of Blair's face. 

"Love you too," Blair muttered sleepily, not opening his eyes. 

"It's Monday. We have to get up." 

"No classes. Wanna sleep." 

"We have to be in court this morning, remember?" 

Blair grunted noncommittally and still wouldn't open his eyes. 

"Okay, you can sleep until I get out of the shower," Jim smiled and kissed Blair's temple softly. 

* * *

"Hey, Simon, come on in," Jim smiled, opening the door wider for the Captain to enter. "What are you doing here?" 

"Since we all have to be in court today, I thought we could all go in my car. It'll be easier for parking with all the downtown construction going on," Simon replied as he looked around the loft. "Where's Sandburg? I thought he was on the stand today too?" 

"He is." 

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and, in a swirl of steam, Blair walked out. One towel was wrapped around and slung low on slender hips, another was being vigorously rubbed over his long damp hair. Not expecting Simon's presence, and certainly not expecting anyone other than Jim to be in the loft at 7:30 in the morning, Blair strolled across the dining room and up the stairs. 

Simon's brow furrowed as he watched the young man disappear into the upstairs bedroom. "Jim, why is Sandburg going up to your room?" 

Jim chuckled. "Because that's where his clothes are." 

"I'm sure I really don't want to know this... but _why_ are Sandburg's clothes in _your_ bedroom?" 

Jim continued to grin like a Cheshire cat as he replied, "Because it's not just _my_ bedroom anymore." 

Simon's jaw dropped as realization hit him and nearly gave him whiplash. Without a word, the Captain strode purposefully across the loft to the smaller downstairs room. Inside, he saw walls lined with shelves of books and knick-knacks, a desk with a computer and large screen monitor, and a file cabinet the matched the desk. The small futon bed was folded up into a small futon sofa, which was covered with various books and folders of paperwork. Simon turned a questioning look to Jim and simply pointed into the room. 

"Den... or maybe an office," Jim said with a shrug. 

"Jim, have you seen my blue shirt?" Blair called from upstairs. 

"It's in the laundry. Why don't you wear the green one?" 

"Okay." 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Simon's here." 

"Okay, I'll be right down." 

After a moment, Jim's sensitive ears picked up the sound of Blair's gasp and the hurried shuffle of feet. 

Then Blair's head peeked over the upstairs railing. "Simon?" 

"Yeah, Sandburg?" Simon said, stepping into view. 

Blair's eyes widened and his mouth began to move, though no sound uttered forth, as he looked from Simon to Jim and back again. 

"It's all right, Blair," Jim told his partner with a smile. "Finish getting dressed." 

Blair glanced down at his still bare chest and feet, then retreated silently from the railing. 

Simon joined Jim in the kitchen. "How long?" 

"It's been about three months now," Jim replied, pouring a cup of coffee for his Captain. 

Simon suddenly let out an amused chuckle. "Jim, I'm sorry, but I have to say this... you and Blair? I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." 

"We hadn't realized it either, sir. At least not until a few months before we got together. We aren't gay... or even bi. Neither of us have an interest in men... just each other." 

"And just when were you two going to inform me of this?" Simon asked with mock sternness. 

Jim nearly choked on his own coffee. "I wasn't aware that we needed to _inform_ you, Simon, or anyone else for that matter." 

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way, Jim. I think it's great!" 

"You do?" Blair said from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yes... yes, I really do," Simon smiled, sipping at his coffee. 

"Thanks, Simon, that means a lot." 

"It's not really a secret, but we're not quite ready to make an announcement yet," Jim mentioned. 

"I understand," Simon said. "It's not my place to tell people anyway." 

* * *

It had been a long week. Their one day in court had turned into two. Blair had to spend the rest of the week at the University to teach and take his own classes. Jim did paperwork on Wednesday and started another case on Thursday. Another murder involving drugs. Another case where _nobody saw anything_. 

Friday night was a Godsend when it finally arrived. 

Jim was late getting home, but was still surprised when he found all of the lights out. 

//It's only 9:00//, Jim thought to himself. 

Jim extended his hearing through the apartment as he closed and locked the door. He hung up his coat and quickly found his young lover upstairs in their bedroom. Blair's heartbeat indicated that he was awake, but it was a bit faster then was normal. Then he heard it... a quiet, muffled sob. 

"Blair?" Jim called softly, even as he hurried up the stairs. 

Jim's heightened sense of sight cut through the darkness to the bed. Blair was lying, fully clothed, on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow, crying. 

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Jim ran a hand over Blair's back. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" he asked gently. 

Blair didn't answer and didn't move. 

Jim rolled Blair onto his side so he was facing him. The sadness in Blair's eyes worried him. //What's happened here?// Jim asked himself. He pulled the limp body into his arms. "C'mon, love, talk to me." 

Finally a response as Blair's arms went around Jim's waist and held tight. "I talked to my mom today," he said in a voice that was thick with emotion and muffled against Jim's chest. 

Jim stroked Blair's head gently. "Is Naomi all right?" he asked, concerned. 

"Oh, yeah... she's fine." Blair sniffled. "I told her... about us." 

"Oh?" 

Blair nodded against the expanse of chest. 

"How did it go?" Jim asked carefully. 

Blair sighed, his breath hitching slightly. "Let's just say that she did not take it well." 

Jim hugged his lover a little tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry." He continued to stroke the soft curls, letting Blair's breathing settle a bit more. "This kind of thing is going to happen, but I would have thought Naomi would be a little more open minded," Jim said quietly after a minute. 

Blair pushed back a little and looked up at Jim. "Mom wanted me to call this girl at the University. She said she had met the girl's parents and thought it would be nice. I wanted Mom to know that I'm happy... here with you... so I told her, and..." He shrugged. "She just totally freaked." Blair started playing with a button on Jim's shirt that suddenly seemed to fascinate him. "She said I wasn't her son anymore." 

"Ah, babe, I'm sure she didn't mean it. The news probably just shocked her a bit." 

Blair shook his head. "No, she hates me." 

"Hey!" Jim put his fingers under Blair's chin and brought his face back up. "Your mother could never hate you! Just give her a little time." 

Jim released the chin and Blair nodded. 

"Now, I'm going downstairs to fix us a little something to eat. Why don't you change into something comfortable and join me?" Jim said. 

Blair gave Jim a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I'll be down in a minute." 

* * *

Now dressed in comfortable pair of sweats and a T-shirt, Blair stared at his bowl of soup and turkey sandwich. "Jim?" 

"Hmm?" Jim grunted around a spoonful of his own soup. 

"Why is it that the people you'd expect to not understand do... and the people you think would don't?" 

"I don't know, babe," Jim replied. "You know Simon is a pretty open-minded guy if you catch him outside of the station. His job just doesn't always let him show it." 

"What about my mom? I've seen her around gay people... couples. She even went to a wedding in Hawaii between two men. Naomi's never had a problem with other people's sexual preferences... why is she having a problem with mine?" 

"Probably because you're her son and sometimes it's different when it's family instead of friends," Jim said gently. "You need to talk to Naomi, Chief. I'm sure she'll be reasonable once she's gotten past the shock. After all, she knows about us... the Sentinel/Guide thing. Just explain it to her." 

Blair knew Jim was right, and he would talk with Naomi as soon as possible. He would make her understand and accept he and Jim. It was as if a huge weight had lifted from his chest. "Do you do realize you're calling my mother a hypocrite?" Blair said with a hint of teasing in his otherwise stern voice. 

Jim just looked at Blair with a lazy smile, knowing _that_ tone. 

Blair stood and walked around the table to where his lover was sitting and took one large hand between his. "Would it be okay if we skipped TV tonight?" 

Jim pulled his compact lover onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Fine by me." 

After quickly cleaning up the dinner things, Jim and Blair took their turns in the bathroom. Then Jim checked the door as Blair turned out the lights and they headed up the stairs to their bedroom. 

* * *

Standing next to the bed, Jim pulled the T-shirt over Blair's head and began to run his hands over the exposed skin. Gasping quietly as the large hands moved over his nipples, Blair pulled Jim's face down for a kiss. 

Making love with Jim was wonderful. Making love with a Sentinel was... special. Jim had learned quickly every part of Blair's body. What made him feel good, what made him moan with passion, what sent him through the roof. He knew what to do and when just by _listening_ to Blair's body. 

On the other hand, Blair knew his lover's body just as well. He knew the precise moment when his beloved Sentinel would let his senses relax, exposing his ultra-sensitive skin to every touch and nibble his lover had to offer. He'd learned how to use his hands and tongue and body to pleasure Jim in ways no one else ever could. 

There was nothing like the love of a Sentinel and Guide. 

Jim broke the ever-deepening kiss and proceeded to work his way down Blair's neck and shoulder. His hands still moved slowly over the slightly stiff hair that covered his lover's chest and stomach, teasing over the now erect nipples. Moving his kisses lower, Jim licked the left nipple then blew a gently stream of air over it. Blair shivered and groaned, bringing his hands up to Jim's shoulders as the procedure was repeated on the right nipple with the same results. 

Jim's hands slowly moved lower until his thumbs hooked in the waistband of the sweatpants that Blair was wearing. Jim sank to his knees as pants and boxers slid down strong legs. His mouth trailed hot wet kisses to Blair's belly button, letting his tongue dip into the indentation. 

Blair gasped, hands clenched Jim's shoulders. "Jim..." Blair pleaded breathlessly. "I Can't... stand..." 

Jim could feel the tremors in his lover's legs and stood, gently lowering the smaller man onto the bed. He lay down, covering Blair with his body, their hard cocks aligning perfectly. Moving slowly against the body beneath him, Jim slid their cocks together. The movement forcing moans from both of the lovers. 

"Jim... lover...," Blair panted, pushing against Jim's chest. "... stop... please wait." 

Jim froze, looking down at his mate with slightly glazed eyes, then moved to lay beside Blair. "Are you all right, Babe?" Jim cupped Blair's face with one hand. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No," Blair smiled tenderly, placing his hand over Jim's. "Want to try something different tonight... if you're willing." 

"Willing to do anything as long as it's with you." 

Blair kissed his lover on the tip of his nose, then rolled to one side, away from Jim, to grab something from the drawer in the nightstand. 

Jim grinned wickedly as he let one hand roam over Blair's back and down over smooth firm buttocks. Then letting his finger run lightly over the crease that separated them. Jim felt a shiver run through Blair's body, making him grin all the wider. 

Blair groaned softly as he rolled back to face Jim and pressed a bottle into the other's large hand. "I bought this for us. I wanted to have it when the time was right." 

Jim looked from the bottle back to Blair, and whispered, "Are you sure?" 

Blair swallowed and took his bottom lip between his teeth as he nodded. 

Standing again, Jim stripped out of his clothes and lay back down beside his lover. "Roll over," he whispered. 

Blair shook his head, bringing his knees up. 

Jim's eyes shone with the love and trust that reflected back at him. He gently moved one of Blair's legs so that it was draped over his hip as he lay on his side. Blair automatically spread his other leg. 

"Relax, babe," Jim said quietly, spreading tiny kisses on Blair's face and neck. He started moving his hand over the thigh that covered his hip and was rewarded with a small sigh. The hand moved to Blair's groin and lightly fondled the hard cock and tight balls. 

"Jiiiim...," Blair groaned, thrusting unconsciously. "Please... don't make me... come." 

"Shhh, lover," Jim breathed into Blair's ear and moved his hand away. 

Blair panted, shaking as he tried to relax and calm himself. Jim pressed his lips to the slightly parted ones of his lover. 

Jim shifted slightly and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the slippery stuff onto his fingers. Slowly, deliberately, Jim let his fingers press between Blair's buttocks, letting them glide over and around the opening they found. 

"Aaaah... JimJimJim," Blair whispered, as his head moved restlessly on the pillow. 

Jim's lips closed over Blair's again and pushed his tongue inside the heated wetness of his lover's mouth. At the same time Jim slowly pushed a finger inside his lover's hot center. 

Blair groaned as he sucked on the tongue that was being offered. 

Jim's mouth went to first one nipple, then the other, torturing the writhing body he intended on loving so completely. 

At some point the one stroking finger turned into two. Opening Blair gently, relaxing the ring of muscle that would be the only barrier in their joining. 

"OhGodJim!" Blair whimpered. "Pleasepleaseplease!" 

Jim removed his fingers, satisfied that his mate was ready. "All right, babe," he said gently, moving between Blair's spread legs. "Last chance to back out," Jim smiled, hoping to lighten the seriousness of the mood a bit. 

Smiling in return, Blair purred, "I love you... so much." 

Jim's eyes were dark with desire and his voice husky with lust. "Love you too." Then he was slowly pushing his incredibly hard cock into Blair, feeling every spasm as his young, virgin lover stretched to accommodate him. "Hang on, Babe... just relax," Jim whispered, watching Blair's face. 

Blair groaned as he tried to control his breathing and relax, but it was nearly impossible. The emotions and feelings that were coursing through his mind and body were the most wonderful of his life. The expected pain wasn't there, just a deep, exquisite ache. As if there had always been something missing before and he'd finally found it... and made himself whole. 

When Jim was all the way in, he stopped only long enough to take a deep breath before he began to move. Blair wrapped his legs loosely around Jim's waist as the larger man leaned down, effectively trapping Blair's cock between them. They fell into a rhythm as if they'd done this a million times. They moaned into each others mouths as the friction built into a fire that finally sent Blair into convulsions. As his lover's release sent Jim over the edge, time stood still. 

* * *

Blair lay in bed with Jim sleeping behind him, arm's wrapped around him, holding his back firmly against the broad muscled chest. He'd fallen asleep soon after their lovemaking. Blair had slept for several hours, but when his eyes opened, his brain started working, and he began thinking about talking to his mother. 

Very carefully, Blair maneuvered out of Jim's grasp and slid off the bed. Picking up his sweats and T-shirt off the floor, he tiptoed down the stairs. Quickly, hoping that he wouldn't run into anything as he moved through the dark loft, Blair went into the den and quietly closed the french doors before turning on the desk lamp. He cleared about half of the futon sofa and grabbed an afghan from the closet before taking the phone and address book off the desk. He settled himself on the spot he'd just cleared and opened the address book to the sticky note that had Naomi's latest phone number printed on it. Blair dialed the number and let it ring. 

"Hello?" came a sleepy male voice. 

"Hi, this is Blair. I need to speak to my mother, please," Blair said into the receiver. Heard some rustling and muffled voices. 

"Blair?" Naomi said. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" 

Blair glanced at the clock on the wall above him and grimaced. //Two o'clock in the morning!// "Sorry to be calling at this hour, mom, but we have to talk." 

* * *

In the bedroom above the den, Jim had felt his mate leave their bed and let his hearing follow the younger man. He let a smile creep across his face as he listened to Blair's preparations and then his voice asking for Naomi. Jim then turned his hearing back down to normal and rolled into the middle of the bed on his stomach, falling quickly into a deep sleep. 

* * *

"Blair, sweetie," Naomi said quickly. "First I want to say how incredibly sorry I am for the way I acted the last time we spoke. I love you so much, Blair, and don't _ever_ forget that. What you told me just caught me completely off guard." 

Blair smiled a little and thought of the man he loved. "I know, mom, and I'm sorry I sprung it on you that way. I... I just didn't think that it would upset you so much." 

"Well, you must admit that when your girl-chasing son suddenly declares his love for another man... it's a bit of a shock. I realize now that you and Jim are living your lives the way destiny intended. It's your world." 

"Thanks, Naomi, I love you too." 

"Now that we have that all straightened out, I want all the details," Naomi said with enthusiasm. "How did you and Jim _discover_ each other and when did you know that you both are gay?" 

"We're not gay, mom," Blair said. "Neither of us has any interest in men generally... just each other." 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. 

"Jim and I have discussed this and we've come to the conclusion that it has to do with our Sentinel/Guide connection. But that doesn't mean that our love for each other isn't real." 

Another pause. 

"Mom, are you there?" 

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here. I'm just trying to understand what you're telling me." 

Blair smiled knowingly, "Okay, mom, I'll try to explain it." 

* * *

4:30am found Blair finally hanging up the phone and shivering under his afghan. Naomi would never completely understand the Sentinel thing, and she didn't understand how Jim and Blair could be in love and not be gay, but she accepted it. Naomi was happy that her son was happy. 

Quietly, Blair dragged himself upstairs, intending to crawl into a warm bed with his warm lover and sleep as late as possible. Then he got to the top of the stairs and saw Jim sprawled in the middle of the bed, the blanket barely covering his ass. //So much for the sleeping part of the plan//, Blair thought, letting a lustful grin slowly spread across his face. 

* * *

Jim was having a wonderfully erotic dream. Strong hands were massaging down his lower back, buttocks, thighs, then working their way back up again. He released a soft moan in his sleep. After several minutes of sensual rubbing and kneading, the hands disappeared and Jim whimpered, shifting on the bed as if trying to find those warm hands again. The hands did return and something pushed gently inside of him. Jim let out a gasp and opened his eyes. 

"B-Blair?" Jim's husky voice whispered. 

Blair leaned over and tongued Jim's right ear. "Yes, lover?" 

Jim groaned. 

"It's your turn," Blair breathed. 

Blair prepared Jim as lovingly and thoroughly as Jim had done with him. 

"Now, Blair," Jim finally said, shaking with anticipation. "Please... now." 

Silently, Blair removed his fingers and helped his mate up to settle onto his knees with his arms folded on a pillow beneath his head. Blair gently partly the strong legs and positioned himself between them. He generously slicked his throbbing cock and hissed at the sensation that spiked through him. "Oh, man, I am so not going to last," Blair groaned. 

"We'll work on our technique another time, babe," Jim panted. "Right now I just need you inside me." 

Blair's hand shook as he placed the head of his rock hard cock to the entrance to his lover's body. With a slow constant push, he found himself engulfed by the most incredible heat he'd ever known. "Oh, Jim! Ssst! Oh, man!" Blair managed through gritted teeth. 

"Move, babe," Jim encouraged. "I really need you to move." 

Blair pulled his cock out of Jim a little, then pushed it back in, working at finding a rhythm. Again, that rhythm came quickly, as Jim began pushing back to counter his lover's strokes. Blair's fingers were fastened tightly onto Jim's hips as their speed increased, watching with lustful fascination as he slid in and out of Jim's body. 

After a short time, Blair felt his muscles contract as his climax grew to the point of no return. He thrust one last time, trying to go as deep as he possibly could, and hit that precious little gland that sent his lover over the edge with him. 

Jim yelped with surprise as his prostate sent a surge of electricity through him, forcing his climax through his untouched cock. 

* * *

After sleeping until nearly noon, Jim woke Blair with little kisses across the back of his neck. 

Groaning almost silently, Blair turned in Jim's arms and snuggled against his lover's solid chest. "Mornin', love," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the chest. 

"It'll be afternoon in about ten minutes," Jim smiled, idly playing with the soft curls of Blair's hair. "How'd it go with Naomi?" 

"I thought you were asleep?" 

"I missed you, babe." Jim kissed the top of his mate's head. 

Blair smiled against the warm skin under his cheek. "Sorry." 

Jim rolled onto his back, taking the smaller man along and settling him atop his body. "Nah, I went back to sleep as soon as I knew what you were doing. So, are you going to tell me?" 

Blair wriggled a bit to get comfortable, laying his head on Jim's chest. "Mom said she was sorry about getting all upset before and that she would always love me. You were right when you said she was probably just surprised at my little announcement." 

Jim smiled softly. 

"She said that this is our destiny and she's happy for us. I realize that not everyone is going to be as accepting to our relationship," Blair said. "I won't say I understand _why_ some people can't accept what makes others happy, but our real friends will and that's all that really matters." 

"This is our world, babe, and nothing can take it away from us," Jim said, wrapping strong arms around the body lying across him. 

Blair sighed and placed a kiss in the center of his lover's chest, right over his heart. "I know. I love you, Jim." 

Jim squeezed Blair tight. "I love you too, Chief." 

The lover's allowed sleep to claim them again, content to spend the rest of their lives in one another's arms. 

End 


End file.
